Pavel Pogrebnyak
| cityofbirth = Moscow | countryofbirth = Russia | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = Fulham | clubnumber = 7 | youthyears = 1989–2002 | youthclubs = Spartak Moscow | years = 2002–2005 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007-2009 2009-2012 2012- | clubs = Spartak Moscow Tom Tomsk Zenit St. Petersburg Stuttgart Fulham | caps(goals) = 18 (2) 40 (15) 12 (6) 23 (4) 26 (13) 58 (22) 68 (15) 1 (1) | nationalyears = 2006- | nationalteam = Russia | nationalcaps(goals) = 30 (8) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Pavel Viktorovich Pogrebnyak currently plays as a striker with Fulham and the Russian national team. He is nicknamed Pogreb ("The Cellar") or Velikiy Po ("Po the Great"), the latter was popularized by his former Zenit teammate Andrei Arshavin. Club career Pavel started playing football at the age of six for the Spartak Moscow football school. In 2001, he made his début for the Spartak reserve team and one year later he was selected for the first team squad. Between 2001 and 2003, he scored eight goals in 23 appearances. In 2003, Pavel played 40 matches and scored 15 goals while on loan with Baltika Kaliningrad. The following season, he returned to Spartak Moscow, appearing 16 times and scoring two goals. The same season he also scored six goals for FC Khimki in 12 appearances. In 2005, Pavel played for Shinnik Yaroslavl and scored four goals in 23 matches. Pogrebnyak made his true breakthrough during the 2006 season with Tom Tomsk scoring 13 goals in 26 matches and became one of the favorites amongst the local fans. Zenit St. Petersburg (7 June 2007)]] Pavel was signed in the off-season by Zenit St. Petersburg. In 2007, Zenit won the national league, with him chipping in 13 goals. Zenit won the 2008 Russian Super Cup 2–1 over Lokomotiv Moscow, with Pogrebnyak scoring the winner in the 82nd minute. Along with Luca Toni, Pogrebnyak was joint top-scorer in the 2007–08 UEFA Cup season, scoring 10 goals and helping Zenit reach the final to be played at the City of Manchester Stadium. However, Pogrebnyak was to miss the final because of suspension following a third tournament booking in the semifinal's second leg win over Bayern Munich. In the final, Zenit still triumphed over runners-up Rangers to add their first European silverware. In the 2008 UEFA Super Cup he scored one of the Zenit's two goals in the 2–1 over English champions Manchester United. On 28 January 2009, Zenit officials declared that they were on the verge of accepting a bid from Blackburn Rovers which would see the player move to the English side during the January transfer window, but the transfer did not take place. In 51 official matches for Zenit, Pogrebnyak scored 28 goals, 12 of them in the national league. VfB Stuttgart On 1 August 2009 he agreed to join Stuttgart. Pogrebnyak made his Bundesliga début seven days later by playing all 90 minutes in the opening day 2–0 defeat to the defending champions Wolfsburg. He scored his first goal in his second game, on 15 August 2009, in Stuttgart's 4–2 win over Freiburg, in which he also won a penalty. He ended his first season in German football scoring eight goals (six in the league). He made amends for this by starting the 2010–11 season scoring five goals in seven games including his first hat-trick in Stuttgart's historic 7–0 win against Borussia Mönchengladbach. Fulham On 31 January 2012, Pogrebnyak moved to Fulham. He then scores on his debut in the 2-1 win over Stoke City on 11 Feb 2012. International career Pogrebnyak debuted for the Russian national team on 16 August 2006 in a friendly match against Latvia, where he scored his first goal. He was also initially called-up as part of the Russian squad for UEFA Euro 2008, but because of a knee injury he picked up in a friendly match versus Serbia, he was replaced by Oleg Ivanov before Russia began the tournament. Career statistics Club International International goals Personal life Pogrebnyak is married to Maria and they have three sons: Artjom, Pavel and Alexej. He is a brother of Kirill Pogrebnyak and Nikolai Pogrebnyak who currently plays for FC Tom. Career honours Club ;Zenit St. Petersburg *Russian Premier League (1): 2007 *Russian Super Cup (1): 2008 *UEFA Cup (1): 2007–08 *UEFA Super Cup (1): 2008 Individual ;Zenit St. Petersburg * UEFA Cup Top Scorer (1): 2007–08 References External links * Player profile * ar:بافيل بوغربنياك bg:Павел Погребняк da:Pavel Pogrebnjak de:Pawel Wiktorowitsch Pogrebnjak et:Pavel Pogrebnjak el:Πάβελ Πογκρέμπνιακ es:Pável Pogrebniak fr:Pavel Pogrebniak ko:파벨 포그레브냐크 it:Pavel Pogrebnjak he:פאבל פוגרבניאק la:Paulus Pogrebnyak hu:Pavel Viktorovics Pogrebnyak mk:Павел Погребњак nl:Pavel Pogrebnjak ja:パヴェル・ポグレブニャク no:Pavel Pogrebnjak pl:Pawieł Pogriebniak pt:Pavel Pogrebnyak ro:Pavel Pogrebniak ru:Погребняк, Павел Викторович sr:Павел Погребњак fi:Pavel Pogrebnjak sv:Pavel Pogrebnjak tr:Pavel Pogrebnyak vi:Pavel Pogrebnyak zh:帕维尔·波格列布尼亚克 Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Russian footballers Category:Russian expatriate footballers Category:Russia international footballers Category:FC Spartak Moscow players Category:FC Khimki players Category:FC Shinnik Yaroslavl players Category:FC Baltika Kaliningrad players Category:FC Tom Tomsk players Category:FC Zenit Saint Petersburg players Category:VfB Stuttgart players Category:Fulham F.C. players Category:Sportspeople from Moscow Category:Russian Premier League players Category:Fußball-Bundesliga players Category:Expatriate footballers in Germany